Natsuko Tsuki
Natsuko Tsuki is a 2018 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Kaguya-Hime (also known as Princess Kaguya), but does not want to go through with certain parts of her story, making her a Rebel. The one thing she wants above all else is to remember her time on earth, which has led her to completely spurn her fate. Character Personality Definitely the most soft spoken of the power trio, Natsuko is kind and caring to everyone. She always tries to find the best solution to any problem, but should you get on her bad side you best run. Much like her mother before her, she can get very demanding, even to the point of asking someone who is really getting on her nerves to go on an impossible quest to bring her something that will surely get the person killed. While people, especially men, typically just see Natsuko as another pretty face in the crowd, they couldn't be farther from the truth. Natsuko is powerful and has trained in many forms of martial arts. She doesn't need a prince to protect her, she can do that fine herself. That said, she is a lover above anything else. When she falls, it's head over heels, and she'll never stop thinking about them. She would never deny it if her crush confessed their love to her, but unfortunately for her, the one she likes at the moment just sees her as a friend. Appearance Natsuko has pale skin and light blue eyes. She stands at around 5'3 ft tall and has legs for days (and no torso unfortunately). Her hair is black and gold and has natural glitter in the form of star dust all around it. She wears gold eyeshadow and silver lipstick. Signature Outfit In her signature look, Natsuko wears a short black dress with constellation patterns on it. Over it, she wears a deep purple kimono inspired robe that gets increasingly sparklier as it gets closer to the bottom. On top of that, she wears a pale blue belt with a gold buckle. On her head she wears a purple headband with a moon shaped gem on it. Contrasting this outfit is a pair of snow white shoes. Unlike most other girls at Ever After High, Natsuko does not wear tights. Fairy tale – The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Bamboo_Cutter Some old bamboo cutter lives with his wife but one day he cuts some bamboo and finds a baby inside so they decide to raise the baby and for some reason every time he cuts a stalk of bamboo a ton of gold comes out and they get super rich off it. The baby is unsurprisingly our main character, Kaguya-Hime, and she grows up to be super hot and everyone loves her but when five guys come to marry her she sends them off to do some impossible tasks and gets at least one of them killed because feminism? Eventually the Emperor himself is like "damn she hot" and tries to marry her but she's like "nah I'm not from your country we shouldn't do the thing" but hey at least they stay good friends. Next summer, the truth comes out, does Kaguya-Hime is from the moon? Why yes, yes she is, and she's actually the Moon's Princess, and when her possy comes for her she puts on a magic cloak that makes her completely forget her time on earth and she leaves a present for the Emperor in the form of the Elixir of Life. Now princey over here is like "A LIFE WITHOUT KAGUYA ISNT WORTH LIVING-" so he orders it to be burned on the peak of the highest mountain in the area giving it it's name, Fuji, which means something like immortal idk look it up. So yeah this is how one super hot girl inspired all the best parts of Sailor Moon- How does Natsuko come into it? As the daughter of Princess Kaguya herself, Natsuko is destined to be the next Moon Princess. Now, she isn't so keen on the whole forgetting humanity thing, and if she could get out of that part she wouldn't mind her fate much. However, since that is a part of her story, Natsuko has made the decision to completely spurn her fate and stay in the world of Ever After. Relationships Family Natsuko doesn't have much of a relationship with her biological family given they live on the moon and she has never met them, but she is very thankful and close to her adopted family. Friends Polly Pea * Roommates * Rebel buddies because I mean who would really want to go through with either of their fates? Not being able to sleep for your entire life and having to forget everyone you ever knew? Yeah I'd choose being a rebel in that case as well. Nixie Broom * Turns out throwing two girls who love talking about boys and fashion together results in friendship. Who knew? * They do the whole "hey can you hang out with my crush while I distract his best friend and you find out what kind of girl he likes" thing and it works out well because the guys they both like happen to be best friends Hua Ju-Long * She wants him to sit on her face so badly * Get them some nice cold ice cream to cool it down cause it's getting steamy in here Li Wukong * Kinda just uses him to get to Ju-Long * Thinks he's a massive idiot and tends to keep her distance unless she really has to Forrest Baker * Helps to calm him down when Polly sends him into a panic attack * Probably his biggest ally in the friend group Pet No pets at the moment. Romance Hua Ju-Long * Slice her a piece of that hot Chinese Warrior booty * Seriously tho someone set them up stat it needs to happen Enemies She doesn't have any personal enemies (other than her servants from the moon who need to learn to bACK THE HECK OFF), but occasionally butts heads with Polly Pea's enemies. Trivia * No she is not a magical girl, don't tempt her with that bullshit she will roundhouse kick your teeth out * As much as she hates the idea of going through with her story, Natsuko is scared of her story disappearing, so pretends to want to go along with it until she finds out what really happens if she doesn't go through with her fate Category:Females Category:Princess Kaguya Category:Rebels Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Princesses